The Veela's Mate
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Veela and has discovered who his mate is. How will Draco and his new mate managed and how will those around them react.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate**

**Chapter One**

* * *

'Mother.' Draco Malfoy called as he stepped into his mother's drawing room.

'Darling.' She replied as she turned her upper body around to see her tall blonde son in the doorway. 'Is everything okay Draco?' sensing her son's apprehension.

Narcissa stared at her now adult son, nearing 25 in a few weeks. He looked trouble and she hated seeing him like this. 'Draco, darling tell me what's wrong?'

Draco walked into his mother's drawing room and took a seat in the grey armchair.

'I've found her.' He stated looking into his mother's bright blue eyes.

'Oh Draco.' She replied clasping her hands together. 'This is wonderful. Who is she?'

Draco crossed his leg and let his ankle rest of his left knee. He sighed and shook his head. 'There's no point mother. For one, she despises me and two, she's a mud….muggleborn witch.'

Narcissa gasped. A muggleborn? Her son's mate was a muggleborn.

'Darling are you sure you've got this right?' She said as she edge her bottom toward the edge of her chez long towards her son.

'Of course I have Mother.' He replied sharply. 'You of all people should know that when you know, you know.'

'Of course I do darling but a muggleborn.' Narcissa said as she stood up. 'This can't be right.'

'What can't be right?' a voice came from the doorway as both Draco and Narcissa turned to see Lucius Malfoy stood there.

Draco said nothing. He couldn't possible tell his father his mate was a muggleborn. He leaned back in the armchair rubbing his hand against his head. He felt one hell of a headache coming on.

'Lucius.' Narcissa said as she put her hand out towards her husband. 'Come sit down.'

'What is it Narcissa? What are you and Draco discussing?' He said as he walked toward his elegant wife.

'Take a seat dear.' She repeated feeling that her Husband should be sat down when he heard the news.

Lucius did as his wife was told and took a seat on the other grey armchair opposite his son.

Narcissa perched back down on the chez long and looked at her handsome Husband.

'Draco's found his mate.' She began.

'And you are not planning a wedding yet Cissa?' Lucius replied raising an eyebrow.

'Draco believes his mate is a muggleborn witch.' She replied looking at her Husband waiting for his reaction.

Lucius looked at his wife and then at their son. 'Draco.' He said.

'It's true Father.' Draco replied.

'And who is she?' He asked.

'Hermione Granger.' Draco replied watching as his parents face fell.

* * *

'You alright Hermione? Ginny Potter asked her friend as she placed a mug of tea in front of her.

'I'm fine…I just don't feel so great that's all.' Hermione replied as she placed her hands around the mug.

'Have you been sleeping?' Ginny asked as she sat beside her friend at the dining room table.

'Not really.' Hermione replied.

'Nightmares?' Ginny asked knowing her best friend had been plagued with bad dreams after the war.

'Some times.' Hermione replied. 'I thought they'd stop but now they're more vided than ever and it's always the same dream.'

'Maybe you should get some dreamless sleep potions.' Ginny replied.

'I don't want to rely on them.' Hermione said as she sipped her hot tea. 'Anyway, enough about me. Have you found a dress for the Ministry Ball?'

'I'm going with the black one. I need to hid this little bump just for a little longer. Ginny said as she placed her hand on her non-existent pregnancy bump.

'No one can tell you're pregnant Ginny.' Hermione said as she smiled at her friend.

'Well I just don't want anyone knowing just yet, I'd like to get to 18 weeks before we tell the world.' Ginny replied with a smile.

'You'll be fine Gin and the black dress fits you wonderfully.' Hermione replied.

'So what about you? What are you wearing?' Ginny asked as she stood up from the table to get some biscuits.

'I don't think I'm going to go Gin. I just don't feel up to it and I don't want to be that witch who goes on her own.' Hermione replied.

'You don't have to go on your own Mione. What about Oliver? He's been asking you for a second date for ages.' Ginny replied putting the biscuits in front of Hermione.

Hermione sighed. 'Oliver does not appear to understand no Gin. He does not leave me alone. I've had to change my lunch break at work so he doesn't come find me.'

Ginny giggled. 'He's so in love with you Hermione. Harry and Ron say you're all he talks about.'

'Maybe Harry and Ron shouldn't be egging him on and tell him I'm not interested.' Hermione replied as she finished off a biscuit.

'They just want you to be happy.' Ginny replied.

'Well Oliver won't make me happy. He's….boring.' Hermione said. 'He talked about himself for the whole 3 hours I was with him.'

'Just come with us then. It won't be the same without you. Please come Mione.'

'I'll think about it.' She replied.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood with his best friend Blaise Zabini at the Bar at the 6th Ministry Ball to celebrate the end of the Second Wizarding War. He didn't want to attend however his mother had practically dragged him.

'You could at least look like you're want to be hear mate.' Blaise said as he gulped down his beer.

'If I had my way Blaise I would be at home watching Quidditch.' Draco replied. 'I hate these things. Where's your date anyway?'

'Talking to Pansy I believe. Pansy seems to think she has a chance with you tonight.' Blaise winked at Draco.

'As if.' Draco scoffed. 'She's just after the Malfoy money. Is her divorce even finalised yet?'

'I think she's hoping he'll snuff it before they divorce.' Blasie replied. 'Oh look here come the hero's of the hour.' Blaise said looking towards the stairs.

Draco turned and looked towards the stairs. He saw Potter and Weaslette walking down the stairs hand in hand followed by Ron Weasley and his heavily pregnant wife Lavender.

'No Granger then.' Blaise stated as he turned back towards the bar. 'Another pint.' He said as he held his glass up to the barman. 'I hear Oliver Wood is trying to bed Granger.'

'What?' Draco nearly growled.

'Oliver Wood? You remember him don't you?' Blaise replied to his friend.

'Of course I do but how did you hear that he wanted to bed her? He replied as he grabbed another beer from the bar.

'Wood is hardly quiet about the fact. Most of the Ministry know he wants to get in her panties and I can't say I blame him have you seen her since we left school?' Blaise said as he smirked. 'Speak of the devil.' He said as he nodded towards the stairs.

Draco turned and saw Hermione stood at the top of the stairs.

There she was dressed in a perfect white dress. It hugged her curves perfectly showing off her small waist and large cleavage. His eyes went down her body noticing the large split showing off her left thigh. He felt his breath catch in his throat. She was a vision in white. A beautiful angel, his angel.

He watched as she carefully made her way down the steps in high-heeled black strappy shoes. Her hair was curled and loose around her shoulders. It appeared lighter than he remembered.

He wanted to touch her, take her in his arms and kiss her plump lips. He hated that every male in the room was watching his Hermione.

'Seems you'd also like to get into her panties mate but the way you're starting at her.' Blaise said as he nudged his friend.

'Shut up Blaise.' Draco replied as he walked away from his friend into the crowd.

'Look at him.' Narcissa told her husband as she watched him watch his mate enter the ball.

Lucius looked at his son. He knew that look.

'He loves her.' Narcissa said as she placed her hand on her Husbands arm. 'We will have to accept her Lucius.'

'Not now Cissa.' He replies sharply.

* * *

Hermione only lasted half an hour before she stepped outside to get fresh air. Her head was still pounding with the never-ending headache she had had.

Hermione perched on the white iron bench looking out over the rose garden.

'Not enjoying the evening Granger?' came a voice, which startled Hermione.

'Malfoy.' She replied as she looked up at him. Hermione found her heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him.

'I hate these things too.' He said as he looked down at Hermione trying really hard not to look at her legs.

Hermione nodded not knowing what to say to her once enemy. She rubbed her forehead and sighed parting her lips.

'You alright Granger?' Draco asked her as he watched her rub her forehead.

'Why are you bothered Malfoy.' She replied standing up quickly. Too quickly as she suddenly woozy.

Draco reached out to her holding onto her arms steading her. Hermione's hand found his chest as steadied herself.

As they each touched each other they both felt a warm glow around them.

Hermione looked up at Draco who stood taller than she even in 6-inch heels and saw his eyes sparkling silver. Her hands remained on his chest as his remained on her upper arms. She thought she could feel him vibrating and as she took a step back breaking their physical contact she gasped as two white wings emerged from Draco ridding him off his grey suit jack and shirt as they did.

Hermione gasped as she saw Draco stood in front of her shirtless with two huge white wings.

'You're a Veela.' She gasped feeling her heart race.

'Hermione.' He began.

Hermione shook her head. Did she hear him correctly?

'You're my mate.' He stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked waiting for her eyes to focus. This wasn't her bedroom she thought as she focused on the white walls around her. Hermione's hands fanned out besides her touching the rich cotton sheets. These also weren't her sheets although she wished they were.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked around further. She noticed a grey chez long in the corner of the room with a white bookcase beside it. In the other corner of the room was a single door, which was slightly agar.

'You're aware.' Came a voice as Hermione looked to her right.

'Malfoy.' She replied as she suddenly felt the memories hit her. 'You!' She squeaked as she sat up.

'Yes Granger, me.' Draco replied as he stared at her still in her white dress laying on his super king sized bed.

'Why am I here?' She asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

'You fainted.' He replied. 'I brought you here as I thought it would be best we spoke in private.'

'I should go.' Hermione said as she pushed herself off the bed.

'Please stay.' He asked staring at her honey coloured eyes. 'I need to explain.'

'Explain what?' Hermione replied hoping that it wasn't true.

'Us.' He replied looking at Hermione.

'There is no us Malfoy.' Hermione replied as she grabbed her clutch bag from the bedside table.

Hermione walked straight past him and down the hallway hoping to find a floo.

'Please let me explain.' Draco said as he rushed after her.

'There is nothing to explain Malfoy.' She replied as she turned to look at him.

'There is much to explain. I need you to listen to me. Please…Hermione.' He said pleadingly.

'Why are you calling me that! It's Granger to you. Have you forgotten you hate me! I'm a mudblood remember!.' She shouted at him.

'Don't you dare say that.' He growled.

'That's rich coming from you!' she exclaimed.

'I know it is.' He said as he threw his hands up in the air. 'But listen to me. I know you've been feeling awful this last week – headaches, nightmares and feeling sick all the time.'

'How do you know.' She said as she looked at his crossing her arms over the other with her clutch bag still in her hand.

'I know because I've been feeling the same. It's the bond.' Draco told her.

'There is not bond. ' Hermione shot back to him as she turned and walked through the next door that she could find. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing a floo in the centre of the light blue room.

'You know there is Hermione.' He replied. 'You know what I am and you know you are my mate. You just need to admit it.'

'Goodbye Malfoy.' She said as she stepped into the floor.

* * *

'Draco.' A soft voice called.

'Mother.' Draco replied as walked into his living room to find his mother stood in his living room. 'Are you okay?' she asked

'I feel terrible.' He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'Where is Ms. Granger.' Narcissa asked.

'She left.' He replied as she slumped down on the sofa. 'She practically ran.'

'Oh darling.' Narcissa said as she sat next to her adult son. 'She'll come around.' She reassured him. 'She'll feel the pull and I'm sure she feels just as bad as you do right now.'

* * *

Hermione screamed as she chucked the book to the floor. Tears ran down her face as she fell onto her sofa.

How could it be true. How could she be Draco Malfoy's Veela mate. He hated her, he hated her kind and he made it clear from the day he first met her how much he despised her.

Hermione pushed herself off the sofa and walked into her bathroom. She unzipped her white dress and let it fall to the floor. She turned on the shower and stepped into the glass cubicle.

Hermione let the water wash over her as her tears continued to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk looking over the files. Her head still pounded and she hadn't eaten since breakfast and even that she had to force.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at her door.

'Hermione.' Oliver Wood said with a bright smile making Hermione groan inwardly.

'Oliver.' She said with a fake smile. 'What a surprise. What brings you here?' She asked.

'Well I missed you at the ball on Saturday and wanted to ask you on a second date seeing as our first date was so good.' He replied with a beaming smile.

Hermione froze not knowing how to let Oliver down. 'Oliver..' she began but before she could continue a knock at the door interrupted her.

'Ms. Granger, sorry I'm late.' Draco Malfoy said as she stood at her door.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. 'Oliver, I'm sorry I have a meeting with Mr. Malfoy so I really need to get on.'

'Okay. Drinks tonight then at 8pm?' He asked as he moved towards the door. Before Hermione could reply to him he shouted see you tonight and left.

'Urgh' Hermione groaned as she sat down in her office chair. 'Could my day get any worst.'

'I was hoping to make your day better.' Draco replied as he closed her office door.

'What do you want Malfoy.' She asked as she leant on her desk.

'Draco. My name is Draco.' He replied with a smirk. 'And before I begin you're not going for drinks with Wood tonight.'

'Excuse me?' Hermione said as she raised her eyebrows.

'You're not going to drinks with him.' Draco replied as he sat back crossing his arms.

'You can't tell me what to do.' She relied glaring at him.

'I'm your mate.' He shot back at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes glaring back at him.

'How are you feeling.' He asked.

'I'm fine.' She replied.

'No you're not.' He shot back at her. 'Your head is pounding.'

'How do you know this?' she asked.

'Because mine is. Because I can feel your pain, you're every emotion. Take my hand.' He said as she reached his hand across he desk.

'No thanks Malfoy.' She replied staring at his beautiful hand.

'Take my hand Hermione. Only for a second. I promise I don't bite.' He said looking at her.

'Fine.' She replied as she placed her hand in his.

'How's your head now?' he asked.

'Better.' She replied with a small smile.

Draco rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. 'Suddenly the world feels right again.'

Hermione pulled her hand away from Draco's and stared at him. 'You need to leave, I have to work to finish.'

'Don't go tonight.' Draco said as he stood up towering over Hermione who was sat at her desk.

'I'll do as I wish Malfoy.' Hermione said standing up.

Draco grit his teeth and stormed out of her office.

* * *

Draco sat at the bar of the Three Broomsticks watching as people walked in. He had to see if Hermione turned up for her date with Oliver Wood. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if she did but he knew he had to be there to make sure Wood did not touch what was his.

Draco was so focused on the door he didn't notice Hermione walk up behind him.

'I knew you'd be here.' She said as she put her wine glass down on the bar next to him.

Draco turned to find Hermione stood beside him in a short black skirt and a black strap top, which showed off a lot of cleavage.

'Where's your date?' Draco asked as he watched her sit up on the bar stall.

'I turned him down.' She replied as she sipped her wine. 'And before you say anything it wasn't because you told me to.'

'Are you sure about that?' he said with a smirk.

'I am my own person Malfoy, no one tells me what to do.' She replied finishing off her wine. 'Are you getting me another then?'

'Cheeky Granger.' Draco replied smirking. 'I quite like this side of you.'

Hermione smiled and stared into Draco's sparkling eyes.

'The other night, that wasn't Malfoy Manor was it?' Hermione asked as Draco ordered her another wine.

'No, that was my apartment. I don't live at Malfoy Manor.' He replied.

'I thought you lived at Malfoy Manor with your parents.' She said to him.

'I haven't lived there for years now although my mother would love if I lived there.' He replied. 'Maybe I'll live there one day with my family.'

Hermione merely nodded at his response.

'Where are you living now?' Draco asked but before she could respond they were interrupted.

'So you cancel out date to meet him!' drawled an annoyed voice.

'Oliver.' Hermione said as she turned toward him on the barstool.

'It's none of your business Wood why Hermione is here with me and not with you. She's turned you down so stop being a desperate twat and leave her alone.' Draco said as he stood up from the bar stool to full height.

'Fuck off Malfoy.' Oliver exclaimed. 'Come on Hermione, you can't stay here with him.' He said as he grabbed hold of Hermione's wrist pulling her off the bar stall which made her fall to the floor.

Within seconds Draco had Oliver against the wall with his hand against his neck.

'I told you to fuck off and leave Hermione alone.' Draco growled.

Oliver nodded grabbing at Draco's hand around his neck.

Hermione got off the floor and rushed towards them. 'Draco, let him go.' She said as she placed her hand on his arm. 'Please.'

Draco turned to look at Hermione seeing tears in her eyes. 'I want to go…please.'

Draco let go of Oliver throwing him sideways. Oliver rushed out of the pub quickly not looking back at Hermione or Draco.

'I'd like to leave.' Hermione said as she looked up at Draco.

Draco took hold of Hermione hand and led her outside of the pub. 'Are you okay?' he asked wanting to put his arms around Hermione.

Hermione nodded not knowing what to say. All she knew was that she wanted him to hold her but she couldn't understand why.

Hermione couldn't help it, she stepped closer to Draco and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Draco was taken back but quickly wrapped his arms around Hermione pulling her tightly into him.

'Why does this feel so right.' Hermione mumbled into his chest.

'Because it is.' He replied as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Hermione rolled over in bed and groaned as she felt her head throb. This was the forth day of the never-ending headache and she had enough. No potion would touch the headache and she knew it.

Hermione rolled out of bed and dragged herself towards her bathroom. She turned the shower on and took off her pj shorts and spots bra. Hermione stepped in the shower and sighed as the hot water ran over her.

She tipped her head back running her hands through her wet hair rubbing her temples hoping to relieve her headache.

'Hermione.'

Hermione stopped in her tracks. What was that?

'Hermione.' The voice said louder this time.

Hermione turned off the shower and reached over and grabbed her white fluffy towel. Hermione stepped out the shower wrapping the towel around her just as her bathroom door opened.

'What the hell are you doing!'She screamed as she saw Draco stood in her bathroom doorway.

'You've been avoiding me for four days now and I can't take it. I can't cope any longer with his headache!' He replied as he suddenly noticed she was stood in a towel in front of him.

'So you break into my apartment and into my bathroom!' She shouted as she stormed past him and into her bedroom.

Draco followed after her finding it hard not to take in her wet nearly naked form.

'You can only avoid me for so long.' He replied watching as she grabbed her baby pink dressing gown and wrap it around herself.

'I can avoid you as long as I want.' She replied as she tied her dressing gown up.

'You can't. Your body and you mind will call out to me at some point and if you resist you die and I die.' He replied as looked at her serious.

'That's a lie.' She replied to him as she stood with her hands on her hips.

'I thought you'd have read every book by now Granger on the subject but you must have missed that bit.' He replied walking towards her. 'Did you not read the tale on the Veela who was separated from his mate by the Dark Lord in the first Wizarding War – He took the Veela and locked them in dungeons and waited as the Veela slowly went crazy and his mate slowly died a long painful death.'

Hermione stared at Draco. Surely that wasn't true.

Draco placed his hands on the top of Hermione's arms and sighed Finally.'

Hermione didn't fight and stepped closer to him. Draco's arms slid down her body and pulled her into him.

'I wish you'd stop fighting this.' He whispered to her as he rested his head on top of hers.

'This isn't exactly easy. You hated me for years and now suddenly you want to consume me.' She replied looking up at him.

'I'm sorry for those years, I wish I could take them back but I can't. I can only make up for them.' He explained to her.

* * *

Hermione gathered up her notebook, diary and pen and made her way to the conference room. She had been 30 minutes late to work this morning seeing as Draco was reluctant to let her go.

Hermione walked into the conference room and placed her books down on the desk. She smoothed her black wrap dress down her body and shook out her natural ringlet curls. She didn't have time to straighten her hair choosing to put on some make up over sorting her hair.

'Ms. Granger.' A voice said from behind her. 'What a pleasure.'

`Mr. Malfoy.' She replied as she saw Lucius Malfoy stood by the doorway. "I wasn't aware you'd be joining us today.'

'Expecting my son Ms. Granger?' He replied with a smirk making Hermione think he knew more than he was letting on.

'No.' She replied returning his smirk with one of her own. 'I'm sure Draco would have told me this morning if he was due in my office.'

Hermione watched as shock flashed over Malfoy Senior's eyes.

Before Hermione could rub in her delight further her managed joined them ready to start the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

'Hi' Hermione said as she opened her apartment door.

'Hi.' Draco replied with a smile.

'Come in.' She said as she opened the door fully and welcoming him in.

'I hear you had an interesting meeting with my Father.' Draco said as he closed her front door then following her into her grey and white kitchen.

'He told you then?' She replied as she continues to cook the pasta on the hob.

'Of course he did.' Draco replied as he leant against the worktop. 'He was quite amused and impressed.'

'Impressed?' She asked raising her eyebrow.

'Apparently you are quite something. That was his words.' Draco replied with a smile. 'It takes a lot to impress my father when it comes to business and money.'

'Just doing my job.' She replied. 'Have you had dinner?'

'No.' He replied.

'Would you like some?' She asked.

'If you don't mind.' He replied.

'Is your father a Veela?' Hermione asked as she started to dish up the pasta.

'No.' He replied as he grabbed the bowl off Hermione putting it on the table. 'My mother is. It comes from the Black line.'

'But you're mother's sisters weren't Veela's were they? And Sirius wasn't.' Hermione said as she grabbed two plates.

'No. Only my mother.' He replied taking a seat at the dining room table. 'My Grandmother was a Veela. She had three daughters and my mother, the youngest child was the only Veela.'

'So your child or children could be Veela's?' Hermione asked.

'Our children could be.' Draco replied with a smirk.

Hermione coughed and took a seat opposite him at the dining room table. 'So what happens now' she asked. 'I mean between us.'

'Well I suppose we date.' He replied. 'We know we are destined to be together and know that one day we will be married but I suppose I should woo you.'

'Woo me?' She replied with a smile. 'I never thought Draco Malfoy would be wooing me.'

'Well believe it.' He replied taking hold of her hand.

Draco rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and smiled at Hermione.

'You know at the moment we can just about manage 4 days apart. As we get to know each other and be around each other more we will have to see each other more. The connection will want us to…' he stopped staring at Hermione.

'Will want what?' She asked already knowing the answer.

'To mate, to make love, to have sex.' He replied staring into her honey eyes.

Hermione blushed and look down.

'Your parents….how long can they be apart?' she asked.

'A few nights as long as they have….as long as they have re-newed their bond.' He replied feeling slightly sick at the thought of his parents having sex.

'Have you always known you were a Veela?' Hermione asked.

'No.' he replied as he let go of her hand and reached for the bottle of wine Hermione had put out. 'I found out on my 18th birthday.'

'That must have been a shock.' She replied. 'How come you've only found out about me, about us now?'

'I believe the Veela in me awakened when I saw you on Diagon Alley about a month ago.' He replied.

'You saw me?' she asked.

'Yes.' He replied. 'You were in the bookstore. You brushed past me as you left.'

'I didn't notice you.' Hermione replied.

'You were too engrossed in your book as usual.' He replied with a chuckle.

They finished dinner and made there way into the living room. Hermione sat on the sofa and invited Draco to sit beside her.

Hermione curled her feet under her as she turned her body towards Draco. 'What do your parents think about this?' she asked.

'They're accepting of our situation.' He replied. 'They know better than anyone what it is like to be bonded.'

'I'm sure they do but they are both Pureblood. I'm not.' She replied.

'Don't you worry about that.' He replied reaching for her hand. 'Blood means nothing to me. You matter to me.'

'Are you sure?' she asked.

Draco moved towards Hermione placing his hand on her neck. He pulled her towards him and placed his lips upon hers. He kissed her passionately and lovingly.

'Did this show you that it doesn't matter to me?' he asked as he broke their kiss.

'Yes.' She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews.**


End file.
